The Illuminati
The Illuminati was a powerful organization, responsible for the near destruction of the Hunter Association and was the main antagonist in The Illuminati Arc. The Illuminati was founded 11 years before the start of The Illuminati Arc by Nomura Hideo. The organization had 10 members, all of which were among the most powerful nen users in the world, their leader and founder is seen as the strongest nen user in history, capable of easily defeating 3 single-star hunters. Their goal was to destroy the Hunter Association. Members As previously stated the Illuminati had 10 members. Aisling Kells Aoyama Noburo Edward Terry Hidari Hokai Konu Ine Nomura Hideo Nomura Hideo was the leader and founder of the Illuminati and one of the strongest nen user to have ever existed, on par with if not stronger than Isaac Netero. Besides his work as a member of the Illuminati he also worked in a restaurant as a waiter. He was a tall brown-haired man in his early 30s. He is overall very friendly and sociable to the point that Gon and Killua were suprised that he was a member of the Illuminati, let alone its founder. He wanted to destroy the Hunter Association because he found it to make society weaker as it made people less likely to act and solve problems on their own and more likely to just wait until a hunter arrives to take care of the problem. Even though he wished to dismantle the Hunter Association, he did not want to harm any children, which is why he didn’t kill Gon and Killua when he served them while they were dining in the restaurant where he worked. Nen Nomura Hideo was a skilled nen user belonging to the conjuration type, he was seen using zetsu, ren, hatsu, gyo, ko, shu and ryu. Since he is very capable it is probable he can also use ten, en, ken and in. It is unknown when or how he learned nen, though he must have learned it at a young age from an incredibly skilled teacher. He also knew a lot about nen and was able to accurately determine the aura types of Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika after just 2 meetings. Reed Stark Reed Stark was a member of the Illuminati and is often seen as the weakest member of the organization. He was the first member to be killed. He was friends with Tony Richard and Edward Terry when they were children, he was born in Zaban city, but he grew up in Swardani City where he met Tony Richard and Edward Terry. As an adult he traveled around the world in search for work. He worked at the Southernpiece Auction, later he worked in Heaven‘s Arena where he learned nen. His final job before he joined the Illuminati was as a tour guide in Dolle Harbor. He eventually joined the Illuminati at the age of 38. He originally joined because his childhood friends (Tony Richard and Edward Terry) were members, but he gradually began to accept and adopt the ideology of the organization and its founder. He was one of the members who were responsible for destroying Heaven’s Arena. Nen As previously stated, Reed Stark was the weakest member of the organization when it came to nen, nonetheless was he a very powerful nen user, Nicolas even stated he was at the level of a two-star hunter at least. He was naturally an enhancer, but also learned manipulation techniques. He was seen suing ren, hatsu, ryu and gyo. It is probable he also knows most if not all of the other techniques. He originally learned nen in Heaven’s Arena from a fighter there: Zuro Timura. Tenko Shimura Tomura Shigaraki Tony Richard Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Nen users Category:Conjurer Category:Enhancer